callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
RPG-7
RPG-7 ('ros. 'РПГ-7, '''pol. '''Ręczny G'ranatnik '''P'rzeciwpancerny)' – radziecki granatnik przeciwpancerny skonstruowany w 1961 roku. Występuje w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty: Black Ops II i Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare i Modern Warfare Remastered Kampania Broń pojawia się we wszystkich misjach w kampanii gry oprócz misji "Zbędna załoga", "Pokłosie", "Nie można walczyć w Sali Wojennej" i misji epilogowej. W zdecydowanej większości przypadków używają go terroryści z OpFor oraz Ultranacjonaliści, rzadziej też Lojaliści. Gracz jako żołnierz USMC lub SAS ma szansę go używać, gdy podniesie granatnik po martwym przeciwniku. Od czasu do czasu broń pojawia się w kluczowych misjach kampanii, gdzie np. w misji "Wszystko albo nic" można za jego pomocą zniszczyć pojazdy BMP-2 lub w misji "Koniec gry", gdzie gracz ma za jego pomocą zestrzelić wrogi śmigłowiec. W ogólnym zarysie broń cechuje się dużym zasięgiem i wysokimi zadawanymi obrażeniami, dzięki czemu dobrze sprawdza się w niszczeniu nieprzyjacielskich pojazdów lub helikopterów. Cierpi jednak z powodu małej dostępności do amunicji. Można naraz przenosić max. 5 rakiet. Multiplayer Gracz w trybie wieloosobowym może używać RPG-7 już na pierwszym poziomie. Jednak nie występuje tam jako niezależna broń, lecz jako atut 1. stopnia (tzw. perk). Dzięki niemu gracz może użyć RPG z dwoma rakietami. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc jest to jedyna wyrzutnia rakiet w trybie Multiplayer tej gry. Jednak niewielu graczy decyduje się używać RPG-7, ponieważ wzięcie go uniemożliwia np. użycie granatnika podlufowego. RPG został prawdopodobnie dodany do gry, aby była możliwość zestrzelenia wrogiego śmigłowca bojowego. Mimo to, rakiety średnio się sprawdzają w tym zadaniu, bo trudno jest trafić w ruchomy cel jakim jest helikopter. Poza tym jeden pocisk nie jest w stanie go zestrzelić. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kampania RPG-7 powraca w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 z niezmienionym, klasycznym wyglądem. Używają go prawie wszystkie wrogie graczowi frakcje, zarówno niedoświadczone organizacje przestępcze Brazylijska milicja i OpFor, przez wyszkolonych terrorystów z Wewnętrznego Kręgu po elitarnych rosyjskich komandosów. Występuje w większości misji. Wyjątkiem są misje "S.J.C.D.", "Nic po rosyjsku", "Jak za dawnych czasów" i "Koniec gry", gdzie broń nie występowała raczej z przyczyn logicznych. Broń miejscami może być przydatna dla gracza np. gdy należy zniszczyć wrogi BTR lub śmigłowiec, jednak już nie w takim stopniu jak poprzednio. Spowodowane jest to wprowadzeniem do gry takich pomocy militarnych jak np. Pocisk Predator. O ile RPG-7 nie dziwi, jeśli trzyma go w rękach brazylijski gangster lub niedoświadczony afgański terrorysta, to broń nie powinna się znajdować na stanie takich jednostek jak rosyjska armia lub ich jednostki specjalne. RPG-7 mimo ponadczasowej skuteczności jest zbyt przestarzałą bronią. W dzisiejszych czasach tak wyszkolona armia używałaby granatników RPG-29 lub RPG-27. Multiplayer RPG-7 jest odblokowywany dopiero na 65 poziomie, co czyni go nie tylko najpóźniej odblokowywaną wyrzutnią rakiet, ale także jedną z najtrudniejszych do zdobycia broni w grze. Chociaż w Modern Warfare 2 pojawiły się wyrzutnie mogące namierzyć wrogi pojazd (a tej cechy RPG nie posiada), to jego popularność wzrosła. Teraz jest używana jako niezależna broń. Jego silnym konkurentem jest szwedzka wyrzutnia AT4, która jest odblokowywana od razu, a do tego posiada możliwość namierzenia wrogiego pojazdu. Mimo to, większość graczy decyduje się wybrać spośród tej dwójki rosyjski granatnik. Zadaje on większe obrażenia, a ponadto ma więcej pocisków w zapasie, więc jest bardzo dobrą alternatywą dla granatników podlufowych. RPG ma krótki czas przeładowywania, a poza tym można na odległość zabić przeciwnika lub grupę wrogów. Z tego powodu gracz cały czas używający tylko tej broni także na krótsze dystanse jest negatywnie postrzegany przez innych. Operacje specjalne RPG-7 występuje w trybie Operacji Specjalnych. Głównie widać go w odpowiednikach tych misji z kampanii. Zazwyczaj trzymają go wrodzy żołnierze, lecz w niektórych misjach, jak np. "Terminal" występuje przy miejscu rozpoczęcia misji rozłożona na brezencie. Należy nadmienić, że w niektórych przypadkach, jak w misjach "Wraki", "Przeciwodłamkowy" lub "Eksplozja" RPG-7 odgrywa kluczową rolę. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Granatnik ten występuje jako jedna z trzech dostępnych tu wyrzutni. Jego wygląd nie uległ zmianie w porównaniu do poprzedników. Jedynymi poważnymi zmianami są: występowanie celownika optycznego na stałe przymocowanego do broni oraz brak możliwości strzału z biodra. Call of Duty: Black Ops RPG-7 powraca w Call of Duty: Black Ops z niezmienionym wyglądem w porównaniu do serii Modern Warfare. W porównaniu do poprzedników ten granatnik raczej się nie zmienił. Wyjątkiem jest zmniejszony zasięg broni oraz fakt, że rakiety wystrzelone z niego nie lecą już prosto jak poprzednio. Na jakimś odcinku swojego lotu mogą one skręcić w nieznaną stronę. Utrudnia to celny ostrzał. Poza tym zmieniono dźwięk wystrzału i przeładowania, a rakiety nie zostawiają już za sobą charakterystycznej białej smugi. Kampania W trybie jednoosobowym gry RPG-7 występuje w kilku misjach, lecz o wiele rzadziej niż poprzednio. Używają go wszystkie komunistyczne siły w grze, zarówno wojska wietnamskie, jak i kubańskie i radzieckie. Gracz najczęściej natknie się na niego w misjach "Operation 40", "Miejsce katastrofy", "Zemsta" czy "WMD". Jako że akcja gry ma miejsce podczas zimnej wojny, to występowanie granatnika w każdej misji nie budzi wątpliwości. Wyjątkiem może być pierwsza misja, która ma miejsce w 1961 roku, gdy RPG był nowinką techniczną. Multiplayer RPG-7 jest szybko odblokowywany na 12 poziomie. Szybciej można odblokować tylko wyrzutnię M72 LAW. Te dwa granatniki przeciwpancerne są do siebie często porównywane. M72 w przeciwieństwie do radzieckiej wyrzutni może namierzać pojazdy wroga, co jest dużym plusem. Natomiast RPG-7 posiada o jedną rakietę więcej od amerykańskiego granatnika, a do tego nie musi być odbezpieczany przed strzałem. Jednak do tego dochodzi słaba celność RPG w porównaniu do nieco prościej lecących rakiet M72. W zasadzie wybór pomiędzy tymi dwoma jest kwestią gustu graczy. Mimo to, znaczenie RPG-7 w grze spadło. Większość graczy woli jako zapasową broń wziąć jedną z broni specjalnych, takich jak Kusza czy Nóż balistyczny. Tryb Zombie W trybie Zombie RPG-7 występuje jedynie w Operacji Sztywniak. Można go podnieść z ziemi, jeśli się tam pojawi, co czyni go jedną z losowych broni. Strzela wtedy ogniem automatycznym. Pomimo zadawania dużych obrażeń, RPG-7 sprawdza się raczej na początkowych falach. Chociaż jest lepszy od startowej broni (M60), to ustępuje takim pukawkom jak China Lake lub Machina śmierci. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 RPG-7 ponownie występuje w ostatniej części serii Modern Warfare, gdzie posiada niezmieniony wygląd. Nie zmienił się w zasadzie ani odrobinę w porównaniu do poprzedników z wyjątkiem toru lotu rakiet, który teraz są prawie całkiem prosty. Kampania Broń znajduje się na stanie wszystkich wrogich graczowi frakcji (czyli Specnaz, rosyjska armia, afrykańskie organizacje paramilitarne i Wewnętrzny Krąg), ale także przyjacielskich, np. Czeski ruch oporu, który najpewniej zdobywał RPG-7 od rosyjskiej armii. Oznacza to w praktyce, że ten granatnik występował w prawie wszystkich misjach kampanii, jednak z o wiele mniejszym natężeniem niż poprzednio. Nie ma go w takich misjach jak np. "Turbulencje", "Odsunąć się od torów" czy "Łowca". W niektórych miejscach twórcy gry umieścili granatniki "specjalnie" po to, aby gracz za ich pomocą mógł zniszczyć wrogi BTR-80 lub T-90. To miało miejsce w misjach "Oko burzy" i "Spalona ziemia". Analogicznie do Modern Warfare 2, w wielu miejscach ten granatnik nie powinien się znaleźć ze względu na przestarzałość konstrukcji. Nie powinno go być w rękach wyszkolonych żołnierzy rosyjskich tylko w rękach nieprofesjonalnych grup paramilitarnych lub ruchów oporu. W grze występuje też jeszcze jeden błąd. W misji "Spalona ziemia" gracz dostaje zadanie zniszczyć T-90 za pomocą tego granatnika. W rzeczywistości coś takiego nie miało by miejsca, bo ten czołg jest wyposażony w nowoczesny system Sztora-2, ''który niszczy pociski z granatników niekierowanych zanim te uderzą w pancerz pojazdu. Multiplayer Odblokowuje się go na ostatnim, osiemdziesiątym poziomie, co czyni go najbardziej prestiżową wyrzutnią w grze. Zadaje duże obrażenia, posiada dużą celność, lecz nie posiada nakierowywanych rakiet, przez co praktycznie nie nadaje się do strzelania do wrogich samolotów. Wciąż jest bardzo potężną bronią do ostrzału prowadzonego przeciwko ukrytym w budynkach przeciwników. Jeśli chodzi o jego największego konkurenta, to jest nim wyrzutnia SMAW. Jest on alternatywą występującego w MW2 AT4. Mimo to, popularność RPG-7 wzrosła. Jest on bardzo przydatny w niszczeniu nowych naziemnych serii ofiar, takich jak Dron szturmowy. Do tego tradycyjne granatniki podlufowe zadają mniejsze niż poprzednio obrażenia, przez co RPG jest jeszcze chętniej wybierany. Reasumując, pomimo tych samych statystyk co poprzednio, jest on popularniejszy z powodu unowocześnień w grze. Operacje specjalne Misje RPG-7 jest widoczny w kilku operacjach specjalnych w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Używają go głównie przeciwnicy. Są to misje: * "Atak i odwrót" (broń występuje w rękach wrogów i przy miejscu rozpoczęcia), * "Toksyczny raj" (w rękach wrogów), * "Mały brat" (w rękach wrogów), * "Niewidzialne zagrożenie" (w rękach wrogów), * "Nalot" (w rękach wrogów i przy miejscu lądowania), * "Zalać rynek" (w rękach wrogów i na dachu giełdy na brezencie), * "Misja ogniowa" (w rękach wrogów) Tryb Przetrwania RPG jest też dostępny w trybie przetrwania. Jest dostępny po ukończeniu 27 poziomu doświadczenia. Po tym jest możliwość zakupienia granatnika w zbrojowni z wyposażeniem. Gracz za 2000$ dostaje wtedy do zestawu dwie rakiety. Rakiet można posiadać max. 4. Pełne uzupełnienie amunicji kosztuje więc 4000$. Jest to jedna z najrzadziej używanych funkcji w trybie przetrwanie. RPG-7 jest mało poręczny przy dynamicznych rozgrywkach. Na wyższych falach dochodzi też trudność zabicia kogokolwiek za pomocą granatnika. Do tego należy też często uzupełniać drogą amunicję. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (do uzupełnienia) Operacja Kingfish thumb|278x278px|Rosjanin z RPG przymierza się do zestrzelenia [[AC-130H|AC-130 podczas Operacji Kingfish.]] RPG-7 jest widoczny w fanowskim filmiku krótkometrażowym pt. "Operacja Kingfish", w którym to używają go terroryści Wewnętrznego Kręgu. W tym klipie dochodzi do sytuacji, gdy terrorystom za pomocą RPG udaje się zestrzelić amerykański samolot Lockheed AC-130. W rzeczywistości szansa na zestrzelenie go za pomocą tej wyrzutni jest bliska zeru, ponieważ ten samolot leci na wysokości kilku kilometrów, w dodatku był ruchomym celem, a pociski RPG nie są kierowane. Do tego podczas lotu mógł je znieść wiatr. Zostało to zauważone przez graczy, którym takie ukazanie sytuacji wydało się nieprawdopodobne. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Z wyglądu granatnik nie zmienił się w porównaniu z poprzednikami, choć jeśli chodzi o mechanikę, to najbliższy jest mu odpowiednik z Black Ops. Podobnie jak w tej części rakiety po krótkim czasie od wystrzału zmieniają tor lotu w nieznany kierunek. Poza tym zmieniono dźwięk wystrzału brzmiący tak jak reszta wyrzutni w grze. Ostatnią zmianą jest zwiększenie maksymalnego zapasu pocisków do 10 (a nie do trzech w poprzednich odsłonach). Kampania RPG-7 występuje jedynie w kampanii dla jednego gracza. Można go dołączyć do ekwipunku dopiero po ukończeniu misji "Karma", jednak występuje on w kilku misjach dziejących się w latach 80 XX w. Używają go przeciwnicy w misjach "Pozorny tryumf", "Czas i los" oraz w "Stare rany" i "Cierp ze mną". Najczęściej kojarzony jest z trzecią misją, gdzie używali ich zarówno przeciwnicy z Armii Radzieckiej, jak i sojuszniczy Mudżahedini. Widać go także w jednej misji z 2025 roku, konkretnie jest to Misja Grupy Uderzeniowej "IED", gdzie skryci w jaskiniach Mudżahedini atakowali nimi konwój rosyjskiego i afgańskiego rządu. Jeśli chodzi o tryb Multiplayer, to granatnik prawdopodobnie spotkał ten sam los, co AK-47. Miał się pojawić w rozgrywce wieloosobowej, jednak wyparto go na rzecz nowszej wersji znanej po prostu jako RPG. Jeśli chodzi o AK, to wyparł go AN-94. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Strike Team Broń występuje w grze, gdzie widać ją używaną przez nieprzyjacielskich żołnierzy. Gracz jednak nie ma do niej dostępu. Call of Duty: Ghosts RPG-7 pojawia się jedynie w kampanii, i to tylko w dwóch momentach. Dodatkowo, gracz nie ma do nich dostępu, a udział granatnika jest marginalny. Po raz pierwszy widać go w misji "Uderzenie", gdzie żołnierze Federacji za ich pomocą starali się powstrzymać agentów Duchów przed ucieczką ze stadionu. Zadaniem gracza jest wtedy zabójstwo tych grenadierów używając zdalnego snajpera. Ostatni raz widać go w misji "Zabójca Duchów", kiedy wrogi żołnierz zabity przez Amerykanina przypadkowo wypala z RPG w dach wagonu, co doprowadza do katastrofy. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (do uzupełnienia) Ciekawostki Ogólne * Czasem, gdy gracz zostanie zabity przez bezpośrednie trafienie z RPG, rakieta znika. * Numer seryjny broni to 0108SD-IW. Ostatnie dwie litery mogą nawiązywać do studnia Infinity Ward. * W Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ikona HUD broni zawiera celownik optyczny PGO-7, który w rzeczywistości był bardzo często montowany do granatnika w krajach byłego bloku wschodniego. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Jeśli w misji "Rosomaki!" gracz wstrzyma się z zestrzeleniem wrogiego Mi-28, to żołnierze United States Army Rangers zaczną strzelać do niego z RPG-7. Jeśli potrwa to wystarczająco długo, jednemu z nich uda się to zrobić. Co ciekawe, wystrzelona z niego rakieta skręci w powietrzu, jakby była naprowadzana. * W misji "Muzeum" gracz może trzymać dwa egzemplarze RPG-7, co nie zdarza się w przypadku innych broni. Warunkiem zajścia takiego zjawiska jest to, by jeden z granatników był podniesiony po wrogu, a drugi wzięty z gabloty. * Jeśli w misji "Eksodus" gracz wystrzeli z RPG od razu po podniesieniu go, to pocisk trafi w Strykera. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) * Jeśli graczowi skończy się amunicja do tej broni, to przy celowaniu z niej może zauważyć, że jedna z rakiet wciąż jest załadowana. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * W misji "Twierdza" gracz może wystrzelić z podniesionego RPG, który nie ma amunicji. de:RPG-7 en:RPG-7 es:RPG-7 ru:РПГ-7 Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: Ghosts Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare